In recent years, NAND flash memory-based SSDs have been widely adopted in various applications where data access speed is needed. SSDs have reduced the traditional read latency from hard disk drive's multiple milliseconds to less than 100 microseconds. The traditional hard disk drive (HDD) interface like serial SCSI (SAS) or serial ATA (SATA) are no longer an appropriate fit for SSD due to their longer latency. Because of the increased speed of SSDs over HDDs, the traditional HDD interface is no longer suitable for SSD applications due to the low latency of SSDs.